Back For More
by bobbyjo319
Summary: Tru meets someone she hoped she would never have to see again and learns a terrifying secret.This is my first fanfic please r
1. Daddy

**Tru woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Today was just one of those days when Tru really didn't want to get out of bed. Her dad was in town and wanted to talk to them this morning.**

**" I guess I have to get up" Tru said turning the alarm clock off.**

**She got in the shower and thought about why she was even going to breakfast this morning.Why was she even making the effort to see her father.? He obviously hasn't cared in the past, why would he all of a sudden care now? Tru finished her shower and got dressed. On the way out of the house she almosted reconsidered when her pesky next door neighbor came out and asked Tru if she wanted to have dinner sometime.**

**"This must be a sign of a bad day" Tru said to herself**

**"Hey Dad, Meredith,and Harrison" Tru said with a I-DONT-WANNA-BE-HERE tone.**

**"Hello Tru" her dad said**

**"So what brings you here...?...Cuz i know you don't want to know whats going on in our life"**

**Tru screamed**

**"Well I'm in town for some buisness so I thought i would come and say hello to my kids..since no one ever calls me"**

**"What do you expect..you never call us" Tru said**

**"Tru can we please just have a peaceful breakfast just this once?" Meredith said**

**"Fine Fine"**

**Tru ate her breakfast and then left**

**"If you will excuse me I have some things to do"**

**"ok Tru ...but I still need to talk to you"**

**Don't worry I'll call you that way I won't be disappointed when you don't call"**

**Tru got up and left the diner and made her way to the morgue.**


	2. Sorry

**On the way to the morgue Tru turned on the radio and Family Portrait by Pink was playing.Tru couldn't help but laugh.Our family isnt that messed up Tru thought.**

**"GOD DAMN IT" Tru said slamming on the brakes.She almost ran a red light.**

**"Hey watch where you're going" some guy said screaming**

**Tru just let that one pass she was having a bad day already. She parked the car in her usual spot and went into thw morgue.**

**"Hey Davis"**

**"Hey Tru...What brings you here so early?"**

**"Oh... I don't have any better to do"**

**"So how did breakfast with your dad go?"**

**"Just the usual critizism and the IM-SO-SORRY-I-DIDNT-CARE-BEFORE looks."**

**"Wow ...harsh"**

**"No Davis you don't get it.He left our lives right after mom died and never called or sent a card.He didn't care.Now all of a sudden her "tries" to care and expects everything to go back to the way it was!... and now you take his side...I mean come on Davis!"**

**"Well Tru it always seems as if you never give him the time of day. You always complain about how you never had a father then he tries to be one and you dont give him a chance"**

**"Omg Davis...You don't know him...you don't have to put up with his crap...and he doesn't want to be our father ... so why should i give him another chance when he'll just let me down again?"**

**"Why not" Davis said**

**"Do you not get the point im trying to make...ya know what just shut up!" Tru screamed**

**"Sorry"**

**"Whatever!"**

**"I'm really sorry"**

**"It's none of your business anyways!" Tru said crying. she fell into Davis' arms sobbing. Davis couldn't help but kiss her."**

**"Oh Davis I'm so sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you!"**

**"It wasn't any of my business anyways!"**

**"I can't take it anymore, my sister is a drug addict, my dad doesn't care and Harrison he is always wanting something"**

**Tru picked her head up off of Davis' shoulder and kissed him.**

**"Tru!"Davis said suprised**

**"What?"**

**"You just kissed me!"**

**"Oh really I thought I kissed a frog!"Tru said sarcasticlly**

**"Does that mean you like me?"**

**"I don't know ...maybe!"**

**so what did you think? please review!**


	3. Carl

**Tru ran out of the morgue trying to grasp what just happened with Davis.**

**"I never knew I had feelings like that for him" she said to herself. Tru wasn't paying attention and ran into a man walking down the street.**

**"Hey watch where you're going" the man yelled**

**"OMG...it's you"Tru said relizing it was the guy her dad supposedly killed**

**"I thought my dad killed you" Tru added**

**"What!...oh you mean Mr. Davies?"**

**"Yeah...how do you know my father?"**

**"Well he tried to kill me so I think I should know who he his." he said**

**"WHY!"**

**"Why what." he said**

**"Why did you kill her?...She didn't do anything to you!" Tru sadi trembling**

**Just then the man ran off**

**"Wait please tell me why you did it"**

**"No you'll call the police and I'll get arrested." He grabbed Tru by the neck and pushed her into the alley**

**"Do you want me to kill you?" he asked angrily**

**"No leave me alone please"**

**"You better forget you saw me or I will find you and kill you!" He hit Tru on the head and ran off.**

**"He knows something more about my mom's murder." Tru tried to get up and run out of the alley but fell down.**

**"Oh God" she said. She got back up and made her way to the morgue.**

**"Tru are you allright?What happened?" Davis asked concerned**

**"Ok this is how it went...I ran out of the morgueand as I was running I was thinking about alot of things. I wasn't paying attention to who was in front of me and I ran into a guy. He yelled and screamed and told me to watch where I was going."**

**"Ok...so then what happened?" Davis asked**

**"I relized who the guy was and it was the guy who killed my mom. So I tried to find out why he wasn't dead because my dad supposedly killed him a couple months back. I also asked him why he killed my mom."**

**"Ok...then what?"Davis asked**

**"Well he ran off and I told him to come back and tell me why he killed my mom but he said he wouldn't because I would call the police. Then he pushed me in the alley and told me I'd better forget I saw him or he will find me and kill me.He hit me on the head and ran off."**

**"OMG are you serious?" Dvis asked worried**

**"Yeah" Tru ran into Davis' arms and they kissed passionately.**

**"So I guess this means we go out?" Davis asked**

**"Yeah I guess so!"**


	4. Daddy's Little Secret

" So now what?" Tru said.

"Maybe you should call your dad"

" Yeah I have a feeling he knows something I don't know about the guy" Tru said

"Yeah i guess you'll find out" Davis said.

" Ok see you later maybe for dinner"

"Bye" Davis said

"Yeah see ya"

Tru got into the car and dorve to her father's hotel. Tru got out and went in to the hotel. She went up to the from dest and asked the clerk what room her father was staying.

" Umm... he's in room 1125" the clerk said.

"Ok thanks"

Tru got on the elevator and went to the 11th floor. She got out and turned to the right.

"Ahh there it is."

She knocked on the door and it opened by itself.

"Hello ... dad are you there? I need to talk to you so if you would just give me a couple of minutes of your time..." Tru said.

She walked into the bedroom and was suprised to find the guy form before in the alley snooping through his things.

"How did you get in here?" Tru said demandingly.

" I asked for his room number."

"I guess they'll give out private information to anyone these days! What do you want with us?"

"Your dad owes me money." he said

"What? He doesn't even know you?"

"Are you kidding me... He's the one who hired me to kill your mom!"

Tru was in shock. She wanted to kill her father right now..why would he do something like that? She ran out of the hotel room , down the stairs, out of the hotel , and started crying.

"Why me? What did i do to deserve a life like this?"

"It's fate" a voice said from behind her.

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone...it's none of your business." Tru screamed.

" Fate is my business" Jack said.

"Well you have no idea!"

"Actually you'd be suprised!"

Purpose

To show people why the Vietnam War was started,and who started it.


End file.
